Terror en Nagasaki
by serenakou1180
Summary: El joven matrimonio Chiba-Tsukino vivía feliz en el puerto de Nagasaki. Pero todo cambio un día 9 de Agosto de 1945 cuando una bomba atómica cayó en su ciudad. Ahora ellos deberán vivir una titánica aventura para volver a reencontrarse. S/D H/S
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo I

Serena Tsukino salía de su hogar al patio trasero de su hogar a colgar la ropa que acababa de lavar, miro hacia el cielo por el sonido de unos aviones que pasaban y frunció el ceño. Ella estaba conciente de la época en la cual estaban viviendo, estaban en la segunda guerra mundial y conocía el peligro de todos los días de sufrir un ataque de los países enemigos.

Termino lo más rápido que pudo e ingreso a la casa donde la esperaba su marido, que al ver el rostro de preocupación que tenía su mujer se acercó hacia donde ella estaba.

- que sucedió mujer – le pregunta Darien observándola

- solo vi unos aviones pasar por aquí, me dio la sensación de que no era del bando de nuestro país – le dice Serena

- debes estar tranquila, tu sabes que el gobierno avisara si algo malo llega a suceder - le dice Darien

- es eso tienes razón, pero aun así no dejo de preocuparme – le dice Serena tomando los platos que estaban en la mesa

- tu sabes que esto te hace mal, en tu estado no deberías preocuparte tanto – le dice Darien llevando algunas cosas a la mesa

- amor, estamos en medio de un guerra, es imposible que este sentada mirando cómo se matan unos a otros, estamos siempre en riesgo de un ataque de los países enemigo – le dice Serena dejando los platos en el lugar donde los lavaba

- pero aun así, no quiero que le suceda algo a nuestro hijo – le dice Darien tocando la barriga de su mujer de ya seis meses

- solo estaré tranquila cuando todo esto haya terminado – le dice Serena

- tu sabes que esto puede demorar meses u años – le dice Darien

- si lo entiendo – le dice Serena

- voy a ir a conseguir algunas cosas para afirmar el techo, pronto se avecinan vientos fuertes y no quiero que nos quedemos mirando las estrellas – le dice Darien mientras la abrazaba

- claro que no queremos eso – le dice Serena esbozando una sonrisa

- te amo – le dice Darien acercándose a ella

- yo también te amo – le dice Serena tomando la iniciativa del beso

- voy y vuelvo – le dice Darien soltándola

- siempre que dices eso es porque te vas a demorar, no te preocupes yo estaré bien – le dice Serena sonriéndole

- pero esta vez te juro que no me demorare nada – le dice Darien riendo

- como tú digas – le dice Serena comenzando a refregar los platos

Darien salió de la casa con rumbo al hogar de uno de sus mejores amigos, Seiya Kou. Él vivía con su esposa a no muchos metros de distancia, por lo que no se demoraría mucho en regresar con su esposa, en el estado en que ella estaba no le agradaba dejarla sola.

- Seiya, amigo, como has estado – le pregunta Darien haciendo una reverencia

- muy bien, y a ti como te ha ido – le pregunta Seiya

- bien – le dice Darien sonriendo

- ay por favor, están hablando como si no se hubieran visto hacía mucho tiempo, si se vieron ayer – les dice Haruka en tono irónico

- tu esposa en eso tiene razón, como ha estado – le pregunta Darien haciendo una reverencia a la señora Kou

- excelente, pero a penas soporto a este hombre – le dice Haruka muy seria

- que le hiciste – le pregunta Darien mirando a su amigo

- yo… nada – le dice Seiya sorprendido

- ay estos hombres, jamás entienden cuando uno los está molestando – dice Haruka mirando al cielo

- es que parece que ambos te creímos, como lo dijiste tan seria – le dice Darien

- eso es verdad, amigo que se te ofrece – le pregunta Seiya

- necesitaba un poco de tu ayuda – le dice Darien

- en que puedo ser bueno – le pregunta Seiya

- necesito que me ayudes a poder reforzar el techo de mi casa, tu sabes que vienen los vientos fuertes y como le decía a Serena no quiero quedar mirando las estrellas en uno de estos días – le dice Darien

- no hay ningún problema – le dice Seiya

- qué bueno, así aprovecho la oportunidad de ir a conversar con Serena – le dice Haruka entrando rápido a la casa para buscar algunas cosas

- estas mujeres a lo único que se dedican es a conversar – le dice Seiya

- tu no hables – le dice Haruka mientras salía de la casa camino a la de su amiga

- vamos al cuarto a buscar madera, martillos y clavos – le dice Seiya comenzando a caminar hacia la pequeña pieza que se encontraba en la parte de atrás de su hogar

- está bien – le dice Darien siguiendo a su amigo

El ruido de dos aviones sobrevolando la ciudad los alerto, ambos miraron hacia arriba y los vieron, estos no tenían los colores de sus aviones, debían ser los del país que quería atacarlos.

- Serena también vio algunos aviones sobrevolar por aquí – le dice Darien mirando a su amigo

- esto ya está mal – le dice Seiya negando con la cabeza sin quitar la vista a los aviones

- a que te refieres con eso – le pregunta Darien con el ceño fruncido

- mira, en el puerto andan muchos comentando que Estados Unidos está planeando atacarnos con bombas – le dice Seiya mirando a su amigo

- pero están seguros de eso – le pregunta Darien sin dar crédito a lo que él le decía

- claro que si, por los colores yo creo que esos aviones vienen de allá – le dice Seiya

- eso es lo más seguro – le dice Darien

- si se llega a confirmar tenemos que salir de aquí – le dice Seiya

- claro que sí, yo no voy a permitir que mi mujer y mi hijo mueran aquí – le dice Darien

- vamos a buscar las cosas que necesitas, quizás estas mujeres nos están extrañando – le dice Seiya

Los dos fueron al pequeño cuarto a buscar lo que Seiya le había ofrecido cuando comenzaron a escuchar unos gritos en la calle, dejaron las cosas en el suelo y ambos corrieron hacia donde estaban las personas a escuchar las noticias que se tenían.

- tenemos información de último minuto – les dice un muchacho que apenas podía hablar por lo cansado que estaba

- que sucedió – le pregunta Darien que se acercaba a su esposa

- los aviones que vieron pasar por la ciudad tienen una orden de dejar caer una bomba atómica, tomen todas sus cosas y váyanse de aquí – les dice el muchacho, el terror se notaba en sus ojos

- no puede ser, es como lo que paso en Hiroshima – le pregunta Serena

- sí, es exacto, si ustedes ven el cielo esta nublado por eso no tuvieron oportunidad, salgan de aquí esta ciudad quedara destruida por completo – le dice el muchacho mientras comenzaba a correr para dar la información a otros lugares de la ciudad

- Seiya, vamos a buscar todas nuestras cosas – le dice Haruka

- Darien, Serena espérennos, vamos y volvemos – le dice Seiya quien fue corriendo hasta su hogar junto a su esposa

- debemos irnos Darien, no quiero que la bomba nuclear afecte a nuestro hijo – le dice Serena

- si vamos – le dice Darien tomándola de la mano

Comenzaron a poner en un pequeño bolso todo lo que necesitaban para sobrevivir, los muebles y lo demás lo dejaron ahí, de nada servía llevarlos sería una carga para ellos, salieron y vieron a Haruka y Seiya que los estaban esperando.

- debemos irnos ahora – le dice Haruka

- sí, no podemos esperar más tiempo – le dice Serena

- está segura que puedes caminar – le pregunta Darien

- amor, estoy segura, tenemos que irnos ya no podemos seguir esperando aquí a que nos caiga la bomba encima – le dice Serena

- sí, vayamos – le dice Darien

Los cuatro muchachos comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la estación de trenes, era lo más rápido que podían tomar para alejarse de ese lugar, pero cuando llegaron estaba todo colapsado, sería muy peligroso para Serena.

- chicos pero váyanse ustedes, nosotros con Darien nos arreglaremos para irnos a Tokio – le dice Serena

- pero no podemos dejarlos aquí – le dice Haruka

- deben irse si no quieren morir – le dice Darien

- pero tenemos que estar juntos, la bomba atómica los matara – le dice Seiya casi gritando

- váyanse quieren – les dice Serena enfadada

- espérennos en Tokio – le dice Darien

- pero como se irán – le pregunta Haruka

- ahí veremos cómo nos vamos, les juramos que llegaremos – les dice Serena

- amiga, cuídate mucho – le dice Haruka abrazando a su amiga mientras que las lágrimas comenzaban a rondar sus mejillas

- no te pongas triste, ya verás que pronto esta pesadilla se va a terminar – le dice Serena

- nos vemos pronto – le dice Darien

- está bien – les dice Seiya con los ojos cristalizados

Serena y Darien salieron de la estación de trenes tomados de la mano, él la escucho suspirar pesadamente, el pueblo estaba hecho un verdadero caos, la gente corría desesperada por salir de ese lugar, ellos sabían que si entraban en pánico no podrían hacer nada.

- amor, te juro que saldremos de aquí – le dice Darien mirando a su esposa

- sé que nos vas a sacar de aquí – le dice Serena

- llegaremos a Tokio y podremos hacer nuestra vida en ese lugar – le dice Darien

- claro que si – le dice Serena abrazándolo

- creo que es hora de que comenzamos a caminar – le dice Darien

- tienes razón – le dice Serena

Los muchachos comenzaron a caminar, la gente corría desesperada buscando un lugar donde poder esconderse para evitar el inminente apocalipsis que se les venía encima. No supieron cuando paso pero mucha gente corría hacia donde ellos, era tanta la multitud que fue inevitable que se separaran, ambos gritaban sus nombres pero era imposible que se escucharan.

Luego de unos minutos la multitud paso, comenzaron a buscarse pero no se encontraron, Serena miro para el cielo y vio como un avión llevaba un bulto en la parte baja, ella sabía que esa era la bomba de la que todo el mundo hablaba. Comenzó a correr y como milagro vio que había una puerta en el suelo, con mucho esfuerzo la abrió y entro en un tipo de calabozo, cerró la puerta y se sentó en una esquina cubriendo su vientre en un instinto de protección. Sabía que sería inevitable que el efecto de la radiación la afectara a ella o a su hijo. Solo miro hacia el cielo y se encomendó a Dios, fue cuando sintió la explosión.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo II

Abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró en un lugar totalmente desconocido, al darse cuenta de que comenzaba a reaccionar un muchacho de no más de veinte años grito a otro que lo fuera a atender. Los oídos le dolieron muchísimo al escucharlo, pero aun escuchaba eso era lo importante. Fue cuando la recordó y de un salto se sentó en la cama haciendo que un mareo se apoderara de él, el muchacho que había gritado se sobresaltó al ver el rápido movimiento que hizo y se acercó a él para evitar que se cayera al suelo al ver lo mareado que estaba.

- señor no debe hacer movimientos tan bruscos – le dice el muchacho tratando de esta vez no hablar tan fuerte

- donde está mi esposa, quiero saber dónde está – le pregunta el tomándolo de la chaqueta y acercándolo a él al no obtener respuesta

- cuál es su nombre – le pregunta el muchacho al ver la cara de desconcierto del pobre hombre

- su nombre es Serena…Serena Tsukino, será fácil reconocerla, tiene el pelo rubio y los ojos celestes, además está embarazada de seis meses – le dice Darien con desesperación

- espéreme, iré a preguntarle al jefe si encontró a alguien de las características de su esposa, acaban de llegar de Nagasaki para ver si encontraban a algún superviviente de la bomba – le dice el muchacho mirándolo con compasión, pensaba en lo horrible que sería perder a la esposa y al hijo al mismo tiempo

- espero que no les haya pasado nada, si tan solo no hubiese dejado que me separaran de ella esto no estaría pasando – decía Darien mientras se tomaba la cabeza y tiraba un poco de su cabello para comprobar si el dolor físico podría menguar el dolor que reinaba en su corazón en ese momento

- usted es el señor que busca a su esposa – le pregunta el que parecía ser el jefe del lugar

- si – le dice Darien sin poder controlar los nervios que sentía en ese momento

- fuimos a Nagasaki durante la mañana para confirmar si encontrábamos a otro superviviente – le dice el hombre

- dijo durante la mañana – le pregunta Darien

- si señor – le dice el hombre

- hace cuanto he estado aquí – le pregunta Darien mirando a su alrededor

- dos semanas – le dice el hombre

- no puede ser… Serena donde estas – dice Darien entrando ya a un estado de desesperación

- como le decía, esta mañana fuimos a Nagasaki a confirmar si había otro superviviente, lamentamos informarle que no encontramos a nadie, solo encontramos cadáveres – le dice el hombre

- puedo ver… si mi esposa esta entre ellos – le pregunta Darien sintiendo como un doloroso nudo en su garganta comenzaba a aparecer

- claro que si – le dice el hombre ayudándolo a bajarse de la camilla

El camino hacia las afueras de la gran carpa en donde se encontraban los heridos fue el más largo de su vida, se imaginó diferentes escenas en las que veía a Serena… muerta, y podía imaginar todas las reacciones que podría tener al ver el cuerpo de la persona que más amaba.

- aquí están todos los cuerpos – le dice el hombre mirando hacia el patio

La vista era horrible habían cuerpos de personas por todo el patio, estaban casi irreconocibles todos estaban absolutamente quemados por efecto de la bomba, era un paisaje desolador, Darien comenzó a caminar mientras observaba los cuerpos, sería difícil reconocer a su esposa pero no imposible. La esperanza reino dentro de su corazón cuando vio que las personas que estaban ahí tenían el cabello oscuro, Serena se hubiese notado si ella hubiese estado en ese lugar.

- estaba su esposa ahí – le pregunto el hombre

- no, ella no está aquí – le dice Darien con una sonrisa

- no podemos cantar victoria aun, no sabemos si algunos desaparecieron por el calor y la fuerza de la bomba – le dice el hombre

Darien se imaginó a Serena en esa capa enorme de fuego, su cuerpo desintegrándose. La esperanza nuevamente lo estaba abandonando, pero su corazón le decía que ellos aún estaban vivos.

- yo sé que ellos están en alguna parte – le dice Darien mirándolo fijamente

- espero de todo corazón que su historia pueda llegar a un buen término – le dice el hombre

- muchas gracias y espero que su familia también este bien – le dice Darien

- no creo que sea posible – le dice el hombre mientras esbozaba una débil sonrisa y sus ojos se comenzaron a cristalizar

- porque – le pregunta Darien

- mi esposa y mi hijo de cinco años murieron porque no alcanzaron a escapar – le dice el hombre mirando al suelo mientras unas lágrimas caían de sus ojos

- lo… lo siento mucho – le dice Darien apoyando una mano en su hombro

- muchas gracias, por eso deseo que usted pueda encontrar a su esposa y a su hijo – le dice el hombre

- debo volver a Nagasaki – le dice Darien

- no aun no puede, tiene que curarse las heridas – le dice el hombre

- esto me da lo mismo, tengo que encontrar a mi esposa, a mi hijo y a mis dos mejores amigos – le dice Darien con determinación

- lo siento no podrá salir hasta que esas heridas hayan cicatrizado – le dice el hombre

- pero… - le dice Darien

- pero nada, ahora que comprobó que su esposa no está aquí debe seguir recuperándose no querrá quedar sin una pierna – le dice el hombre observando las heridas que tenía en su pierna derecha

Serena seguía caminando entre los escombros, daba gracias a Dios poder haber encontrado un lugar donde pode refugiarse, miraba a su alrededor y no se veía nada, todas las casas estaban en el suelo. Todo parecía tan muerto. Daba gracias por estar sana sin ninguna herida, pero sabía que había sido víctima de la radiación de la bomba. Esos hombres no pensaban en la gente, no pensaban que habían niños, quizás cuantas personas murieron por esa bomba.

Trataba de mirar si había alguien que podía ayudarla, con el estado en el que estaba era complicado poder caminar por entre las casas. Sabía que vendría un largo viaje para llegar hasta un refugio.

Varias personas más a parte de ella caminaban hacia un rumbo desconocido, habían mujeres que tenían el rostro quemado producto del fuego, hombres que tenían la piel colgando. Entonces recordó a sus dos mejores amigos y a Darien.

Miro hacia su alrededor pero no veía a nadie como él, se acercó a varios y les pregunto si habían visto a un hombre con las características de su marido, pero nadie le daba una respuesta, todos estaban en un estado de shock muy grande lo que les evitaba ver su propia realidad.

Serena sintió como la angustia comenzó a crecer dentro de ella y se preguntaba su las personas que más quería también formarían parte de la larga lista de muertos o desaparecidos producto de la masacre en Nagasaki.

Se comenzó a tranquilizar recordando que a su bebe no le haría nada de bien el estrés al que estaba sometida, a pesar de no saber nada de su marido ni de sus amigos guardaría la esperanza de que ellos estaba bien y que los encontraría muy pronto sanos y salvos.

La fuerza de la bomba había llegado hasta el tren en la cual iban, no habían sufrido muchos daños pero la onda expansiva los había alcanzado, los vidrios quedaron totalmente rotos y muchos salieron proyectados hacia afuera del tren.

Él se había golpeado en una de las paredes del tren, miro a su lado pero no encontró a Haruka, como pudo se paró y comenzó a buscarla por los vagones, había mucha gente herida más que nada por los vidrios, sintió desesperación al no poder dar con su esposa, pero pronto el alma le volvió al cuerpo.

Estaba ayudando a personas a poder salir de los vagones y prestarles la mayor cantidad de ayuda. El también bajo y comenzó a auxiliarla.

- estoy muy preocupada – le dice Haruka con los ojos cristalizados

- yo también, el no saber de Darien ni de Serena me tiene con los nervios de punta – le dice Seiya

- y si les sucedió algo – le pregunta Haruka

- no creo, ellos deben estar juntos – le dice Seiya

- pero donde – le pregunta Haruka

- deben estar en una de esas tiendas que colocan para tragedias como esta, podríamos ir ver si están en ese lugar – le dice Seiya lleno de esperanza

- me parece una excelente idea – le dice Haruka poniéndose de pie

Los dos fueron rumbo a la tienda que se encontraba más cerca de Nagasaki, entraron lo más rápido posible y comenzaron a buscar entre los heridos a sus amigos.

- a quien busca – le pregunta un muchacho

- buscamos a Darien Chiba y a Serena Tsukino – le dice Haruka

- lo que sé es que Darien Chiba fue trasladado al hospital para curar las heridas que tenía en su pierna derecha – le dice el muchacho poniéndose de pie enfrente de Haruka y Seiya

- y ha tenido alguna noticia de Serena Tsukino – le pregunta Haruka

- ese mismo joven había estado preguntando por ella, pero lamentablemente no hemos podido dar con su paradero – le dice un hombre que estaba detrás de ellos

- no puede ser – le dice Seiya mirando a su esposa

- disculpen, pero que son de ellos – le pregunta el hombre

- somos sus mejores amigos – le dice Haruka

- les daré la dirección del hospital donde se encuentra el señor Chiba, necesita su ayuda – les dice el hombre caminando hacia una mesa que se encontraba cerca de ese lugar

- muchas gracias – le dicen Haruka y Seiya

Luego de unos minutos el joven matrimonio salía rumbo a la dirección apuntada para ir a apoyar a su amigo que se encontraba en problemas, pero no podían sacarse de la mente a la joven muchacha que aún se encontraba desaparecida en la ciudad de Nagasaki.

WIII

AQUÍ ESTAMOS CON UNA NUEVA HISTORIA. BUENO ME LLEGO LA INSPIRACION CUANDO ESTABA MIRANDO LAS NOTICIAS Y VI QUE SE CUMPLIAN AÑOS DESDE LA CAIDA DE LA BOMBA ATOMICA EN NAGASAKI. SIEMPRE HABIA ESCUCHADO HABLAR SOLO DE LA DESTRUCCION QUE CAUSO LA BOMBA EN HIROSHIMA, PERO NO HABIA ESCUCHADO HABLAR SOBRE ESTA CIUDAD.

DEJENME DECIRLES QUE SERA UN DRAMON, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE LA HISTORIA YA QUE LA ESTOY HACIENDO CON MUCHISIMO CARIÑO PARA TODAS USTEDES n.n

AHORA PASARE A LOS SALUDOS Y AGRADECIMIENTOS

PrincesadeNeptuno: DAY! SIEMPRE COMENTANDO DE LAS PRIMERAS JIJIJIJ TE AGRADEZCO POR COMENTAR A PESAR DE HABER LEIDO CON ANTERIORIDAD EL CAPITULO, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO EL APOYO QUE ME HAS BRINDADO! TE QUIERO MUCHO AMIGA

Y TAMBIEN MUCHOS SALUDOS A LAS AMIGAS FANTASMITAS QUE LEEN LA HISTORIA Y NO HAN COMENTADO JIJIJIJ QUE LES VAYA MUY BIEN! n.n


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo III

Estaba comenzando a oscurecer en Nagasaki, el cielo comenzaba a llenarse lentamente de estrellas, por primera vez en su vida Serena podía observar el cielo nocturno en todo su esplendor, pero hubiese deseado que ese día hubiese llegado en otras circunstancias.

El frio comenzaba a hacer su aparición entre las ruinas de la ciudad, los escombros demostraban horriblemente la destrucción que había hecho la bomba, quizás cuantas personas habían perecido ese día, no podía creer que estando en el siglo XX el ser humano se comportara como verdaderos animales.

Serena sintió como su bebe se movía inquieto en el vientre había pasado todo el día caminando para poder encontrar a alguien que la ayudara, pero hasta el momento no había encontrado a nadie. No era una persona miedosa pero la situación era aterradora.

- tranquilo, ya vendrá alguien a buscarnos, vamos a descansar un poco lo tenemos más que merecido – le dice Serena sentándose en un escombro mientras suspiraba y cerraba los ojos

Abrió los ojos lentamente y frunció el ceño, a lo lejos escuchaba gemidos pero no era de una persona adulta si no de un niño, quizás estaba atrapado en los escombros. Poniendo su mano en la pancita y con dificultad se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar en silencio para acercarse lo más posible al niño que requería de ayuda.

- quien está ahí – preguntaba Serena casi gritando para que la persona la pudiera ayudar

Desde lejos se escuchaba a alguien decir "ayuda", comenzó a acercarse más a una puerta que estaba apoyada sobre una pared.

- por favor, sigue hablando para que pueda ayudarte – le grita Serena

- aquí estoy… ayúdeme por favor – le dice una voz infantil en medio de sollozos

- espera un segundo, no te angusties porque te ayudare – le dice Serena tratando de sacar la puerta de su lugar

Un niño de aproximadamente seis años salió de su lugar corriendo mientras que se abrazaba a las piernas de la mujer que lo había rescatado de esa pesadilla, con grandes sollozos le agradecía mientras alzaba la mirada para poder mirarla a los ojos y reconocer a su heroína.

- muchas… gracias señora – le dice el niño alejándose de ella mientras hacia una reverencia

- cómo te llamas – le pregunta Serena frunciendo el ceño

- me llamo Mamoru – le dice el niño mirándola

- y donde están tus padres Mamoru – le pregunta Serena sin dejar de mirarlo

- no lo sé – le dice Mamoru comenzando a llorar otra vez

- no te preocupes de seguro ellos están muy bien – le dice Serena acercándose al niño mientras le acariciaba la cabeza

- no se – le dice Mamoru limpiándose las lagrimas

- yo te cuidare está bien – le dice Serena acariciándole una mejillas

- esta… bien – le dice el niño calmándose

- de que parte eres Mamoru – le pregunta Serena sentándose en una pared destruida

- yo soy de Tokio, vine con mis padres de vacaciones – le dice Mamoru sentándose frente a ella mientras jugaba con un par de rocas

- con mi marido éramos de aquí, de Nagasaki – le dice Serena suspirando mientras acariciaba su vientre de seis meses

- y donde está el – le pregunta Mamoru frunciendo el ceño

- no lo sé… ni siquiera sé si él está vivo o no – le dice Serena sintiendo como los ojos se llenaban de lagrimas

- señora, tiene que estar tranquila eso le puede hacer mal a su bebe – le dice Mamoru preocupado

- gracias por tu preocupación – le dice Serena secándose las lágrimas mientras sonreía

- desde hoy yo la protegeré a usted y a su hijito – le dice Mamoru sentándose a su lado

- está bien – le dice Serena abrazándolo mientras le daba un beso en la cabeza

El sonido de pasos los alerto, ya solo se veía oscuridad alrededor de ellos no se podía observar más allá de unos cinco metros de distancia era tanta la oscuridad que era imposible ver más lejos.

- quien está ahí – pregunta Serena mientras sentía como Mamoru se aferraba a ella

Pero nadie contesto, sin embargo la persona que estaba caminando seguía acercándose a ellos, el corazón de Serena comenzó a latir con fuerza y rapidez. Estaba en medio de la nada, si ella gritaba nadie la iba a escuchar, sintió una gran desesperación, la gente estaba vuelta loca por la bomba atómica y eran capaz de incluso matar a alguien para conseguir lo que querían… fue cuando lo pudo ver…

Algunas horas antes

Darien se encontraba sentado en su camilla, no hacía nada más que preguntarse dónde estaría su mujer y su hijo, no dejaba de hacerse la idea de que ella pudiese estar herida… si era así nadie la iba a ayudar no podía concebir la idea de perder a la persona que más amaba en este mundo. Por culpa de la herida en su pierna era imposible poder caminar más de dos o tres pasos ya que el dolor que sentía era horrible y ese mismo dolor lo obligaba a que se sentara nuevamente, se sentía tan inútil y tan impotente por no poder hacer nada.

- Darien debes estar tranquilo, yo sé que Serena está bien – le dice Haruka sentándose en cuclillas para poder mirarlo a la misma altura

- no puedo…. Hace casi un mes que no sé nada de ella… quizás no ha comido nada, quizás ha pasado frio. No quiero ni pensar que quizás ella… y mi hijo estén… - le dice Darien antes de taparse la cara y llorar desconsoladamente

- y nadie ha ido para ver si hay algún superviviente – le pregunta Seiya

- no, me dicen que aún no pueden ir porque la radiación está muy fuerte en el sector donde desapareció Serena – le dice Darien secándose las lágrimas

- no lo puedo creer – le dice Haruka poniéndose de pie

- tenemos que hacer algo para ir a rescatarla – le dice Seiya abrazando a su esposa

- pero que se puede hacer – le pregunta Haruka levantando la mirada para observar sus ojos

- voy a ir de vuelta – le dice Seiya con determinación

- pero es muy peligroso – le dice Haruka sintiendo como su corazón comenzaba a latir mucho más rápido

- peligroso pero necesario, no permitiré que Serena muera allá afuera, si nadie se atreve a ir a buscarla yo lo hare – le dice Seiya abrazando muy fuerte a su esposa

- Seiya yo… - le dice Darien bajando la mirada

- no te preocupes amigo, traeré de vuelta a tu esposa y a mi casi sobrino… juro que recorreré todo Nagasaki para poder encontrarla – le dice Seiya acercándose a su amigo

- muchas gracias por todo Seiya – le dice Darien con sinceridad

- no te preocupes amigo – le dice Seiya tomándolo de los hombros

Poco después el joven comenzaba a caminar rumbo a Nagasaki, miro el cielo que ya se estaba oscureciendo, debía encontrarla antes de que pasara otra noche en la intemperie, para una mujer embarazada eso era muy peligroso.

Camino por un largo tramo revisando debajo de las puertas que estaban en el suelo o incluso que paredes que habían sido destruidas por las ondas. Pero no encontraba nada, la esperanza de encontrarla con vida seguía aumentando cada vez más.

A lo lejos escuchaba la voz de un niño, lentamente comenzó a acercarse no quería que ellos se espantaran, se quedó en silencio un momento cuando al final pudo escuchar con claridad, era la voz de Serena.

- quien anda ahí – pregunto la pobre que se notaba que estaba muerta de miedo

Seiya se decidió y comenzó a acercarse más, Serena estaba con los ojos tan abiertos que el temía que se fueran a salir, pero le impresiono verla con un niño pequeño, él estaba igual o más asustado que Serena.

- soy yo Seiya – le dice el acercándose un poco mas

- Se… Seiya mi amigo – le pregunta Serena

- si tu amigo Serena, vine a buscarte – le dice Seiya extendiéndole una mano

- es que acaso estas muerto y vienes a llevarme – le pregunta Serena con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

- no Sere, estoy más vivo que nunca, Darien está esperándote no sabes lo que ha sufrido el pobre al no tener noticias de ti – le dice Seiya tocándole la mano para que ella se diera cuenta que no era un fantasma

- Darien… está vivo – le pregunta Serena sintiendo como la emoción embargaba todo su ser

- sí y él está esperando por ti – le dice Seiya ayudándola a que se ponga en pie

- Mamoru, vas a venir con…. – dice Serena mirando hacia atrás pero se sorprendió al no ver al niño ahí

- quien es Mamoru – le pregunta Seiya

- un niño que estaba aquí, me estuvo acompañando – le dice Serena mirando para todos lados

- cuando venía escuche a un niño pero no había nadie – le dice Seiya mirándola

- pero, yo le dije que lo cuidaría – le dice Serena

Fue cuando ella miro y vio a lo lejos a Mamoru quien la saludaba con la mano con una hermosa sonrisa, Serena comenzó a sonreír cuando lo vio desaparecer entre las ruinas.

- hola… Serena, estas aquí – le pregunta Seiya pasando una mano por su rostro

- si… estoy aquí – le dice Serena sonriéndole

- pues vamos, Darien tiene que estar ansioso por esperarte – le dice Seiya

- está bien – le dice Serena comenzando a caminar al lado de su amigo

"Muchas gracias por haberme protegido y acompañado Mamoru, sé que ahora estar en un lugar mejor, te pido que desde donde estés puedas ayudarme a llegar a donde está mi esposo… muchas gracias por todo"

Serena pensaba mientras miraba hacia el cielo y veía las estrellas, dentro de todas ellas estaba la más brillante estaba segura que era el pequeño Mamoru, su corazón ya no latía de miedo si no de felicidad al saber que pronto estaría en los brazos del amor de su vida.

CHICAS!

LES AGRADESCO DE TODO CORAZON TODO EL APOYO QUE HA RECIBIDO ESTA HISTORIA, QUE YA ESTA A PUNTO DE TERMINAR, NO ESTABA PLANIFICADO QUE FUERA UNA HISTORIA LARGA.

EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SERA EL ULTIMO Y LUEGO VENDRA EL EPILOGO…

AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES A:

PrincesadeNeptuno, Naiara Moon, Selene Kou chiba, Starvenus, guest

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO SU APOYO


End file.
